Renovations of Laboratory Animal Facilities of the Jefferson Medical School for support of research and training programs of the various disciplines of the Medical College. These renovations will bring the area into compliance with all state, federal and N.I.H. requirements and standards for adequate laboratory animal care. The objectives are to provide: 1. Adequate animal facilities to meet research requirements. 2. Equipment and caging to house and care for increased number and size of dogs. 3. Expand cage washing area. 4. Adequate personnel to man facility.